


Can't Shake Loose

by unmatterable



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i could go like i did before / but these old shoes keep walking to your door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Shake Loose

**source.** jane eyre (2011)  
 **music.** susanna - can't shake loose  
 **focus.** jane, jane/rochester  
 **download.** [avi](http://www.mediafire.com/?sw8cs121fw2x06r) (20MB)

(pass - **jane** )  
originally posted [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/112822.html) & [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/51178739660/pass-jane-title-cant-shake-loose-source).


End file.
